Heat in Tampa
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This is Diana's version of Heat in Los Angeles. Rated M due to nudity. No flames or bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

The story begins with Diana playing in the snow with her friends. She likes to be in the snow as a matter of fact. She made a lot of snowballs of course. It is only a dream by the way. She plays a snowball fight with her friends until an alarm clock was heard interrupting Diana's dream. She turns it off the alarm clock as Diana was wearing nothing but her white underwear.

"It is hot outside today" said Diana. "I will look at the temperature"

She went to look out the window as she uses her iPhone to check the weather. She saw it is about 105 degrees outside.

"That is hot outside" said Diana. "In fact, I will have to take off bra now"

Diana takes off her bra and her boobs sweaty.

"My boobs sweat" said Diana.

She saw her little sister Jean entering her room as Diana covers her boobs with her arm.

"We are having a heatwave today, sis" said Jean.

"I know, Jean" said Diana. "I just check on my iPhone"

"What's that under your arms?" Jean asked.

"Nothing, Jean" said Diana. "Just go"

"Alright, sis" said Jean.

She left Diana's room as Diana uncovered her boobs.

"Time for my shower now" said Diana.

She went to the bathroom, taking off her panties and went to the shower.

"The water looks good" said Diana. "Time to wash myself now"

Diana is now washing herself. She began washing her body parts including her vagina with a body wash. Then, she brought the shampoo to wash her hair. Finally, she got out of the shower and dries herself with a towel.

"How was your shower, sis?" Jean asked.

"It was good" said Diana. "I am putting on my clean clothes"

"Okay, sis" said Jean.

She saw Diana came out in her regular clothes.

"How long is the heatwave, Di?" Daniel asked.

"We will see, Daniel" said Diana. "I have just finished my shower"

"How was it?" Daniel asked.

"It is good" said Diana. "We are staying here until the heatwave ends"

Diana and her family are at home during the heatwave. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. School

Diana and her friends are now getting ready to go to school. The heatwave in Tampa is still doing on as a matter of fact. They will stay inside where it is cool inside of course. They will be working on their assignments by the way. They going to have a great day at school. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will work hard on their assignments.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said one of her friends. "We are going to have a great day at school"

"We sure will, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the heatwave is still going on right now"

"It is very hot outside, Di" said her other friend.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Good thing that the air conditioner is on"

"We better get to class now, Di" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said her other friend.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a wonderful day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana.

"I have the assignments with me" said the teacher.

She gave the assignments to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your assignments, students" said the teacher.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their assignments to their teacher.

"Did you finish the assignments, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good assignments today, girls" said Diana.

"We have been working hard, Di" said one of her friends.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Fire Drill

Diana and her friends are now getting ready to have a fire drill. They have the fire alarms at school as a matter of fact. They will be following the rules of course. They will be hearing the fire alarm by the way. They will be staying outside until the fire drill ends. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on the fire drill.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said one of her friends. "We are having a fire drill today"

"I heard about that" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to good on the fire drill"

"We will have to go outside during the drill" said her other friend.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Di" said one of her friends.

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said her other friend.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

Later, the fire alarm is heard, and the students are leaving the school building.

"Be sure you walk, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Diana. "We better listen to our teacher"

The students have exited the school building and stayed outside for a bit.

"We have our sunscreen on, Di" said one of her friends.

"We all do, girls" said Diana. "The heat is still happening"

"Good thing that everyone put their sunscreen on" said her other friend.

"We don't want to get a sunburn" said Diana.

"Exactly, Di" said one of her friends.

After that, the students are now going back inside the school building.

"The fire drill is over now, girls" said Diana.

"That was a good one" said her other friend.

Diana and her friends went back to their class and took their seat. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Bath

Diana and her friends are now getting ready to have a bath. They have been staying outside as a matter of fact. They are being sweat of course. They will be having a good bath by the way. They are going to wash their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said one of her friends.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, Di" said her other friend.

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, we are looking good naked"

"I can see our vagina" said one of her friends.

"It looks nice, girls" said Diana.

"Thank you for inviting us to have a bath" said her other friend.

"Anytime, girls" said Diana.

"Do you have a body wash and a shampoo?" One of her friends asked.

"That's good, Di" said her other friend.

"We don't want to have a bath without them" said Diana.

"Exactly, Di" said one of her friends. "We are having a good bath so far"

"I won't touch your vagina, girls" said Diana. "Time to wash ourselves"

Diana and her friends are now washing together. She brought the body wash to wash their body parts including their vagina. Then, she got the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"How did you like your bath, girls?" Diana asked.

"It was good, Di" said one of her friends.

"That is good, girls" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

Diana and her friends are putting on their pajamas.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, girls" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said her other friend.

Diana and her friends are now brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Time for bed now, girls" said Diana.

They went to bed and Diana turns off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said one of her friends.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Heatwave Begins

Diana and her friends are still falling asleep. The heatwave will begin today as a matter of fact. It will be hot outside of course. Diana and her friends will be staying inside the house by the way. They do not want to get a sunburn. It is not safe to stay outside during the heat. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be staying inside the house.

"Are you still asleep, Di?" One of her friends.

"I am awake now, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had a good night asleep"

"I am kind of hot, Di" said her other friend.

"Let me check the temperature" said Diana.

She saw that it was 110 degrees outside.

"The heatwave is here, girls" said Diana.

"That can't be good, Di" said one of her friends.

"It can't be, girls" said Diana. "I am hot"

"Me too, Di" said her other friend.

"We better take a shower now" said Diana.

"Good idea, Di" said one of her friends.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom and began taking a shower.

"The look nice, Di" said her other friend.

"I have the body wash and the shampoo" said Diana.

"That is nice of you, Di" said one of her friends. "Time to get clean now"

Diana and her friends are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, Diana brought a shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the shower and dries themselves with a towel.

"That was a good shower, Di" said her other friend.

"We can see our boobs and vagina" said Diana.

"We look good naked on the day that we were born" said one of her friends.

"I have some clean underwear with me" said Diana.

She gave some clean underwear to her friends and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my underwear?" Her other friend asked.

"You sure are" said Diana. "We are staying inside until the heat ends"

The heatwave is Tampa is going on right now. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Park

Diana and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park today as a matter of fact. The heatwave is still going on of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are having for breakfast?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" One of her friends asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"It is hot outside, Di" said her other friend.

"I brought some sunscreen with me" said Diana.

"That's nice of you, Di" said one of her friends.

Diana and her friends put on some sunscreen.

"I am about to drop off my siblings at the park" said Diana.

"Hurry back, Di" said her other friend.

Diana went to the playground to drop off their siblings.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana went to sit on the bench with her friends.

"I better keep an eye on our siblings" said Diana.

"How come, Di?" One of her friends asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Diana.

"I see that, Di" said her other friend.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Another Bath

Diana and her friends are now getting ready to go take a bath. They had a great day at the park as a matter of fact. The heat is still going on of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said one of her friends.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"That is a good water, Di" said her other friend.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are naked on the day that we were born"

"I can see my boobs and my vagina" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"They looked nice, girls" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said one of her friends. "Did you bring the body wash and the shampoo?"

"I sure did, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said her other friend. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "Time to wash together now"

Diana and her friends are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo and wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"Did you like the bath, girls?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, Di" said one of her friends.

"Me too" said her other friend.

"I have the pajamas with me" said Diana.

She gave the pajamas to her friends and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas?" One of her friends asked.

"You sure are, girls" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

After they brush their teeth, Diana and her friends went to bed and her mom turn off the lights after reading a bedtime story.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said her other friend.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Another Heatwave

Diana and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. The heatwave has started again as a matter of fact. They will stay inside the house of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be staying inside the house.

"I am getting hot, Di" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"We better leave the bed, girls" said Diana.

They woke in bed and left.

"What is the temperature outside, Di?" One of her friends asked.

"It is about 110 degrees outside, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the heatwave has started again"

"That looks bad, Di" said her other friend.

"I know, girls" said Diana.

"Good thing that the air conditioner is fixed" said one of her friends.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "Time to go have breakfast"

"Good idea, Di" said her other friend.

Diana went to the kitchen and sees her mom making breakfast.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana.

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends chatting for a bit.

"That was a good breakfast, Di" said one of her friends.

"Mom made it every day, girls" said Diana.

"That is nice of her doing that, Di" said her other friend.

"How long are we staying here, Di?" One of her friends asked.

"We are staying until the heatwave ends, girls" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said her other friend.

Diana and her friends are staying at home during another heatwave. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Indoor Pool

Diana and her friends are now getting ready to go to the swimming pool. They have recently had breakfast as a matter of fact. They will be ready to go swimming of course. They will be going to Calypso Tampa by the way. It is an indoor pool where Diana goes in case of bad weather. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going swimming at Calypso Tampa.

"That was a good breakfast, Di" said one of her friends.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, mom did a great job at making breakfast"

"Where are we going today, Di?" Her other friend asked.

"We can go to the pool" said Diana.

"Which one?" One of her friends asked.

"Calypso Tampa" said Diana.

"What is that, Di?" Her other friend asked.

"It is an indoor pool whenever there is a bad weather" said Diana.

"We can go there, Di" said one of her friends.

"I have my swimsuit ready" said Diana.

"Let's go there" said her other friend.

At Calypso Tampa, Diana and her friends went inside.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"This place looks amazing, Di" said one of her friends.

"This is our first time that we been here" said her other friend.

"My mom and my siblings usually go there" said Diana.

"Time to go swimming" said one of her friends.

Diana and her friends went to the pool to go swimming.

"This water looks good, Di" said her other friend.

"You can come over anytime, girls" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said one of her friends.

"Anytime, girls" said Diana. "I see a lot of people going swimming"

"They wanted to go there because the weather is very hot" said her other friend.

"Good thing that it is nice and good inside" said Diana.

"They have the air conditioner on, Di" said one of her friends.

"They can fix it whenever it is not working" said Diana.

"I get it now, Di" said her other friend.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the pool. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Sunday Mass

Diana and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to church as a matter of fact. They had a great day at the pool of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to church.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" One of her friends asked.

"We are going to church" said Diana.

At the church, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Time to take our seats" said her other friend.

Diana and her friends went to take their seats.

"The seat looks comfortable, Di" said one of her friends.

"I have been here for a Sunday mass" said Diana. "Here comes the priest now"

They saw the priest entering the church.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Can you please stand up?"

Everyone has got up and pray.

"In the name of father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest and everyone else.

"Let us begin" said the priest.

After mass, everyone is leaving church.

"That was a good mass, Di" said her other friend. "Thank you for bringing us here"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed their Sunday mass. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Thunderstorm

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. They are about to go home as a matter of fact. The severe thunderstorm is about to come of course. They will remember what to do by the way. They will try to get home faster before the storm comes. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will come home in time.

"Good day at the park, sis" said Jean.

"Yes, it is, you two" said Diana. "In fact, we had a good mass today"

"It is nice to the priest during mass" said Daniel.

"We can always pray to god everyday" said Diana.

"We better go home now, sis" said Jean.

"How come, you two?" Diana asked.

"Because there is a rainstorm coming" said Daniel.

"We better get going, you two" said Diana.

"I see a rain cloud" said Jean.

Diana and her siblings are now leaving the park.

"You had fun at the playground" said Diana.

"A raindrop came down, sis" said Daniel.

"We better walk faster" said Diana.

"Great idea, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends walk fast until they come home in time.

"We are home now, mom" said Diana.

"How was your day at the park?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"It was good, mom" said Diana.

"That is good" said Mrs. Evans.

"It's rainy today" said Diana.

"Yes, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "The rain clouds have covered the sun"

"Good thing that we didn't get wet" said Jean.

"I'm glad that we came home in time" said Diana.

"How long are we staying home?" Daniel asked.

"We can stay here until the rain passes by" said Diana.

"Look at the window, sis" said Jean.

Diana went to look at the window and saw that the rain is going down hard.

"Rain looks pretty bad outside" said Diana.

"I know that, sis" said Jean. "The thunderstorm ends that heatwave"

"Thank goodness the heatwave is over" said Diana.

"We can stay home during the rain" said Daniel.

Diana and her siblings are staying home during the storm. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Bowling

Diana and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to get ready to go to the bowling alley as a matter of fact. They had a bad storm of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the bowling alley.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" One of her friends asked.

"We are going to the bowling alley" said Diana.

At the bowling alley, Diana and her friends are about to play bowling.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana.

"We have never played bowling before, Di" said her other friend.

"This is the first time that you played" said Diana. "I am about to go first"

"Okay, Di" said one of her friends.

Diana grabbed the bowling and rolls it and hits all ten pins.

"Good job, Di" said her other friend.

"I just got a strike" said Diana.

"I knew you could do it, Di" said one of her friends. "I am about to go next"

"Good luck" said Diana.

Her friend grabbed the bowling ball and the ball hits 8 pins.

"You are so close" said her other friend.

"It takes a lot of practice" said one of her friends.

Diana and her friends are having a good game of bowling. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Swimming at the Pool

Diana and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put the toothbrush away. They are about to go swimming today as a matter of fact. They have played bowling recently of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the pool.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" One of her friends asked.

"We are going back to the pool" said Diana.

At the pool, Diana and her friends are in their swimsuits.

"Ready to go swimming, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure are, Di" said her other friend.

Diana and her friends went to the pool and began to swim.

"Thank you for not diving, girls" said Diana.

"Anytime, Di" said one of her friends. "We could hit our head if we do"

"You just have to look at sign" said Diana.

"What does the sign say?" Her other friend asked.

"It says no diving allowed" said Diana.

"I get it now, Di" said one of her friends.

"Now you remember, girls" said Diana.

"The water looks great today" said her other friend.

"Good thing that we are not in the sun" said Diana.

"Let's have fun in the pool" said one of her friends.

Diana and her friends are having fun in the pool. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Third Bath

Diana and her friends are now getting ready to have a bath. They have gone to the pool as a matter of fact. They have also went swimming as well of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said one of her friends.

Diana and her friends went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good today, Di" said her other friend.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we had fun at the pool"

"It was nice that you brought us to the pool" said one of her friends.

"We can go there again soon" said Diana. "We are naked on the day that we were born"

"We know that, Di" said her other friend. "We also have our bath toys as well"

"Did you bring the body wash and the shampoo?" One of her friends asked.

"I sure did, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said her other friend. "We can't have a bath without them"

Diana and her friends are washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said one of her friends.

"That is great, girls" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her friends and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas, Di?" Her other friend.

"Yes, you are" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, Di" said one of her friends.

After they brushed their teeth, Diana and her friends went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said her other friend.

Diana and her friends are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Boxing Match

Diana and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to go to a boxing match as a matter of fact. They have never been to one of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to a boxing match.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are having for breakfast?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" One of her friends asked.

"We are going to a boxing match" said Diana.

At the arena, Diana and her friends went to take a seat.

"This is a good place to sit, Di" said her other friend.

"This is the first time that you went to a boxing match" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said one of her friends. "This is the first time that we been to a boxing match"

Diana and her friends saw two boxers entering the ring.

"The match is about to start" said her other friend.

"Hopefully this match will be a good one" said Diana.

They hear the bell rang and the match begins as the boxers began boxing at each other.

"The match is underway now, Di" said one of her friends.

"This is round one right now" said Diana.

"Let's watch now" said her other friend.

Diana and her friends are enjoying a boxing match. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Beach

Diana and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to go to the beach as a matter of fact. They have gone to a boxing match of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the beach.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"The smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we today, Di?" One of her friends asked.

"We are going to the beach" said Diana.

At the beach, Diana and her friends are playing in the water.

"Great choice, Di" said her other friend. "We haven't gone to the beach in a long time"

"I know, girls" said Diana. "There is a lot of people here at the beach"

"They just wanted to have fun, Di" said one of her friends.

"I get it now, girls" said Diana.

"Now you remember, Di" said her other friend. "I just found a seashell"

"That is a good finding" said Diana. "I have never seen one like this"

"That is because it was buried in the sand, Di" said one of her friends.

"The water is good today" said Diana.

"It was nice that you brought us here" said her other friend.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the beach. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Lemonade Stand

Diana and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. Diana's sister is about to do a lemonade stand as a matter of fact. She is about to make money of course. Let's hope that her sister will be doing a lemonade stand.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends saw her sister doing a lemonade stand.

"Is that your sister?" One of her friends asked.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana.

"What is she doing?" Her other friend asked.

"Jean is doing a lemonade stand" said Diana.

"Let's go outside and see" said one of her friends.

Diana and her friends went outside.

"Hi, Di" said Jean. "I am making some money right now"

"That is good" said Diana. "How is the lemonade stand going?"

"It is doing fine right now, sis" said Jean. "I have a lot of customers waiting"

"Make sure you give the lemonade to them" said Diana.

"I will do that, sis" said Jean.

She sees a customer asking her a lemonade.

"One lemonade coming right up" said Jean.

She serves it with a cup a gave it a customer.

"Enjoy your day" said Jean.

"That is a lot of work" said Diana. "You are doing a good job"

Jean is working hard on her lemonade stand. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. More Heatwave

Diana and her friends are now waking up in bed and they touched their forehead. The heatwave has recently returned as a matter of fact. They don't like that heat of course. They are trying to stay cool by the way. They have not had a heatwave in a very long time. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be staying home during the heatwave.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said one of her friends. "It is hot today"

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, we have not had a heatwave in a long time"

"It was nice for your sister to do a lemonade stand" said her other friend.

"She doesn't want to do that right now" said Diana.

"How come?" One of her friends asked.

"Because the ice cubes would be melted" said Diana.

"I don't want that to happened" said her other friend.

"Me either" said one of her friends.

"Good thing that mom will let my sister stay in her room" said Diana.

"Same for Daniel, Di?" Her other friend asked.

"Same for him" said Diana. "Hopefully that my siblings will be safe"

"I hope so too, Di" said one of her friends. "How long is the heatwave?"

"About a few days or so" said Diana.

"That is long, Di" said her other friend. "Good thing that the air conditioner is on"

"Mom and dad fixed it the other day" said Diana.

"That is nice of them, Di" said one of her friends.

"We can walk around at home today" said Diana.

"That's fine with me" said her other friend. "There's also some other things as well"

"Like what?" Diana asked.

"We could watch TV" said one of her friends. "Or maybe play video games"

"I have done that with my siblings" said Diana. "I usually watch videos on the computer"

"I never done that, DI" said her other friend. "Let's hope that the heatwave will be going away"

"It is going to be a while" said Diana. "We can stay home today"

Diana and her friends are staying home because of the heatwave. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Heatwave Continues

The heatwave in Tampa is still going on right now. Diana and her friends are staying at home as a matter of fact. They won't be going anywhere during the heat of course. The air conditioner was fixed last week by the way. It will be a few days for the heatwave to go away. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be stay home during the heatwave.

"The heatwave is still happening right now, Di" said one of her friends.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, the air conditioner has been fixed last week"

"How long did it fix, Di?" Her other friend asked.

"About a few days" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said one of her friends.

"Now you remember" said Diana. "We are staying at home right now"

"That is true, Di" said her other friend.

"Good thing that my sister isn't doing a lemonade stand" said Diana.

"She did that the other day, Di" said one of her friends.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "She has been making a lot of money"

"Hopefully that the heatwave will be over soon" said her other friend.

"I hope so too, girls" said Diana.

"Can we check the weather, Di?" One of her friends asked.

"We sure can, girls" said Diana. "Let's turn on the TV"

Diana and her friends went to turned on the TV for a weather update.

"The heatwave will continue for at least a couple of days" said the meteorologist on TV.

"That will be forever" said her other friend.

"We will have more update as soon it becomes available" said the meteorologist on TV.

Diana has turned off the TV.

"You heard what the meteorologist says, girls" said Diana.

"The heatwave will continue for at least a few days, Di?" One of her friends asked.

"That is what he said" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said her other friend. "It is currently 110 degrees"

"That is hot" said Diana. "We are at home anyway"

Diana and her friends are still at home as the heatwave continues. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
